


This Love...is sweeter than fiction

by escailyy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, BAMF Molly Hooper, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, Dorks, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Mary introduces Molly to fanfiction and the deep dark world of Sherlolly RPF.it spirals down from there





	This Love...is sweeter than fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darnedchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/gifts).



> Darnedchild asked for: "Molly discovers there is Sherlock Holmes RPF (Real Person Fiction) on the internet. She’s shocked to find that someone called Sherlolly4vr74 (or whatever name works for you) has been writing a fic about her and Sherlock, and they seem to have a dedicated fan base. Some of the stories are very sweet and romantic, some of them are hot enough to give her NSFW ideas. Who is Sherlolly4vr74 (Is it Anderson? Mrs. Hudson? Mary? John? I bet it’s John.) and is Sherlock aware of the stories?"  
> I took the prompt and ran with it....sort of.  
> This is largely crack If I offend anybody with this fic, it wasn't my intention.

Mary would be the first one to admit that motherhood softened her embarrassment threshold, that was one explanation for it, domesticity had apparently made it mentally acceptable for Mary to indulge in the hobbies of middle aged housewives that Sherlock would roll his eyes on. (Joining the ranks of the type of women that made fifty shades of Grey a best seller) so she couldn't exactly share her new hobby with him.

So when Molly Hooper caught Mary reading something called _'Warstan gets Naughty'_ by username:  WhatzonDkink, Mary not only was way too eager to talk about her latest obsession but also had no shame in admitting it was an obsession. Sherlock probably would have expected more from Mary! She blamed this on Rosie, if as a woman she no longer had an issue with having baby vomit on her shirt when she went grocery shopping, then obviously she wouldn't have it with sharing her smut preferences with a friend during girls night either. 

"Let me get this straight, people write about you and John, just because they saw you on the telly and mentioned in John's blog" Molly hummed over her second glass of wine "they write about you the way people write about Clara Oswald and the Doctor, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley kind of thing?" 

"Like Posh Spice and David Beckham" Mary nodded "I found this site dedicated to real people fanfiction it's quite big, there's a section for royalty, politicians, sports players, celebrities and crime fighters, people consider us the second best pairing in that category, they write all sort of thing featuring John and me" she grinned proudly while Molly giggled

"Let me see" Molly peered at Mary's tablet while reading out loud " this one is called _"Make me scream"_ by username  Bby8R2D2, _John Watson comes home from a day chasing a serial killer to find his wife wants to leave him, unless he can prove to her why he was nicknamed 'Three continent Watson' ..._." Molly burst out laughing opening the link and skimming over it "Mary I'm not sure paragraph five is anatomically possible"

Mary nodded scrolling down "just wait, paragraph ten defies the laws of physics" feeling emboldened Mary opened another file and pushed it into Molly's eyes "this one is a particular favorite of mine" 

The fan fiction was called " _Duty to Love_ " by LaD-GG-romnuv,and Molly read out loud " _An: I wrote this while sleep deprived working through rocket science and assembling an IKEA bedroom set, John Watson is Captain America and Mary Morstan is Black Widow having a hot affair, their love will be put to test when John has to choose between his love for Mary and his duty to Rehabilitated Winter Soldier Sherlock Holmes_ " Molly perked up with interest opening the first chapter and reading through "wow this is...this isn't bad, you're..very in character, oh look I'm in here too... Molly Carter-Hooper agent 221" this brought a smile to Molly's face, then she let out another gasp "Oh John how could you!...Mary, you know him better than this....No, Sherlock, that's a bastard move" 

"I know right, the writer hasn't updated in ages" Mary groaned putting her hands to her face "I have half a mind to track down their IP and ask them if I John will ever see me again now that he joined the group fighting Lokiriarty in Asgard and I am single-handedly heading S.H.I.E.L.D" she also didn't mention that special Agent 221 and the Winter Soldier were also having awkwardly adorable encounters as a ‘side pairing' and that she wanted to know how it ended, but that was neither here nor there.

"Aaaand thanks for the spoilers" Molly glared at Mary who shamelessly raised her glass, surreptitiously closing the link

"Some people write things that you wouldn't believe in the NSFW rating...let's just say I'll spare you the details of _'Watson Gang bang_ ' and ' _Blood kink Mary_ ' because you're not ready for that type of darkness"

" what? Really?" Molly's finger hovered over the rating button but Mary stopped her with a glare 

"Yes, really, but back to my favorites, there's an angsty one that's very on demand recently. _"Bone Marrow,"_ I think, apparently John met me as a patient, we had a collection of one night stands turned dates and now I only have weeks to live because the writer of that fanfiction is a sadistic ass"

"Do you end up together though?"

"I have no idea!" Mary groaned " I swear Nick Sparks could use a tip or two from the hyperactive teenage girl that's writing about my imaginary terminal illness"

Molly snorted patting her hand "speaking about angst, does John know about this?" She motioned to Mary's tablet 

Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head "He doesn't want to hear about our fictional sex life, apparently it's not fair that his fan fiction persona is better stud than he is, and a better doctor, actor, polo player, international pilot, astronaut" Mary ticked off her fingers "You don't see me complaining about the superhuman professional skills that those fans give me" "That's actually kinda...sweet, if a little disturbing" Molly settled in comfortably in her lounge seat while she ordered another round of margaritas when once again Mary's tablet beeped with a notification 

"Hey Mary what's _"Sherlolly finally does it"_ about? It's by username  Sherlicks-lollies and it looks promising...." but Mary had already grabbed the tablet out of Molly's hands 

"Yeah no you can't read that, nope not at all" Mary as a rule never looked nervous unless she wanted people to think she was nervous, but the face she made at the very mention of that fan fiction was...actually the same face Mary made whenever something unexpected happened to Rosie's nappy 

"Mary" Molly eyed her tablet suspiciously "what is in there?" 

"Nothing, just more tawdry things about me and John....if you'll excuse me I need to leave a proper commentary review on this work of art" her face was turning a bit red and as far as Molly was concerned, Mary's face had just passed dirty-nappy territory straight into buying-condoms-for-Mrs Hudson level of uncomfortable.

"You do know that I also have Google on my phone don't you?" The tiny pathologist said in a threatening tone taking out her serviceable smartphone and waving it in front of Mary's face

"You wouldn't dare" her friend replied as nonchalantly as someone hiding smutty fan fiction could 

"Google it is"

"Molls you're not ready for the world of RPF, trust me"

But Molly Hooper was a brave soul, a brave, intrepid and possibly drunk soul who was capable of sawing through the rib cage of a dead body without batting an eyelash and also once gone on a date with Moriarty, she hung out with Sherlock! and somewhere, one day if she ever needed to change jobs, those things were going to be stamped in her CV under 'work experience'. So she wasn't afraid of fan fiction.

Or so she thought "You don't intimidate me Mary Watson" Molly whispered ominously 

Finally as if hit by a very mischievous idea Mary's face did a 180 and a rather creepy smirk graced her face "Fine, Google the word Sherlolly, go ahead Hooper, I dare you, I'll let you read this if you do" And so Molly did.

Mary who was now shamelessly enjoying herself again covertly turned on her tablet's camera and carefully took pictures of the progression of emotions crossing Molly's face, shock, disbelief, despair, embarrassment, flattery, embarrassment again, and finally plain mortification."Mary I'm in the dictionary"

"I know"

"Sherlock and me...we're in the bloody Oxford dictionary"

"Next to the definition of Shipping, yes" Mary passed Molly another margarita in mock sympathy "Oxford, but only the updated version, nobody over twenty reads the updated version anyway"

"Sherlock and Molly" More disbelief "Sherlolly..." 

"I warned you" Mary nodded, then since she might as well rip off the band aid completely she added "there's fanart too" 

The horror dawned "People draw...people draw Sherlock and me together"

"And they're quite talented at it too, all sort of situations, oh don't look so terrified Molly, the fan-art isn't that bad, the fandom thinks you're both Kawai or something, not all of what they draw is porn" 

Molly cursed something so colorful it made Mary feel proud "tell me Sherlock doesn't know" 

"Oh he knows it exists, he probably just hasn't thought about it very deeply" Mary shrugged "Like Greg's name, fan fiction is probably not relevant enough for his nibs" 

"And thank God for his little mercies" Molly hissed "Someone drew us sailing with the Queen!" 

"must be a new member, usually your shippers are more into drawing the insides of St Bart's or imagining what your flat looks like" Mary was enjoying herself Furthermore she wanted Molly Hooper to enjoy herself so she tried a new approach "hey don't be so shocked, the shippers love you, they buy any science magazine you're mentioned in, it's not all about Sherlock for them"

"They like an imaginary version of us" Molly was not appeased 

"And we liked the airbrushed versions of Prince Charles and Princess Diana when they were a thing so I don't see how it's any different, cheer up Missus Pathologist" Mary encouraged in her best 'mom' voice trying her best to make her friend see the bright side "Carpe Diem and all that"

And that's how Molly Hooper discovered the world of Real Person Fanfiction, at first Molly was reluctant to see the website again, after all any sane person would be a bit miffed if they found out that other people played around with the details of their life like grown children with action figures. But curiosity won out, the next time she felt bored in the tube she pulled out her phone and decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.Soon she came to realize that the so called shippers were not really malicious or ill intentioned. In fact, most of them had in one way or another become interested in her romantic life because they've been previously impressed with something during the course of her career and looked her up online.It was somewhat ridiculous, these people knew nothing about her life (or so she thought) but apparently, they decided over the course of who-knows-how-long-this-had-been-going-on that she and Sherlock Holmes were either going to make a good couple or were already a good couple behind the scenes.

Anderson's crazy conspiracy group had probably only proved these people right when Sherlock was gone and….. Oh damn, it got worse.

There were fanfics about that too. (Username ‘Notr3a11yAnderson’ wasn’t even subtle when it earned the website’s award for reviewer of the month)

“How many variations of Sherlock snogging me after falling from the rooftop can exist?” Molly muttered to herself glaring a bit at her phone, a quick refinement in the ‘advance searching’ gave her an answer that had her cursing again.

Ten million? Really?.

But Molly couldn't find it in herself to hate them, when her mortification died out over the weekend amusement replaced it, after all, if she was allowed to silently wish Mycroft and Anthea would snog already, then why judge the shippers for romanticizing her extremely ordinary life in their heads. Mary was probably right in taking a relaxed approach.Outrage would serve her for naught, it wasn't as if these people were like Kitty Riley or her ilk, fan fiction was still considered a widely taboo hobby in most places and the so called 'shippers' didn't seem to be doing it for personal profit. To these perfect strangers imagining her and Sherlock together was just...fun, so they kept doing it. 

A phone call from Mike interrupted her musings and when she went back to her phone like most Internet browsers hers allowed a pop-up ad on the fanfiction website latest updates to blink on her phone screen." _Sherlolly Saves the endangered Koalas_ " Molly hummed reading through one of the fanfics suggested by the pop up, apparently the Sherlolly shippers were very dedicated fans, of course there were other suggestions, an N-sync fan fiction that featured the band's most popular members getting together and someone wrote Tiger Woods and Serena Williams having a super powerful tennis playing golfer baby. Mary and John were popular too with a multitude of different scenarios straight out of a Hospital Soap being the favored fanfic inspiration. Molly bookmarked the one marked as a ‘Letters of love in Afghanistan' because it sounded like something she wouldn't mind reading, even if the author's bio made Molly think he really needed a hug.

But the fanfiction about the endangered Koalas taunted Molly again, it wouldn't hurt to click it just once.

How bad could something tagged _#fluffy-super-fluffy_ be? The summary promised two people in a Koala rescue, really it wasn't as if she'd be reading anything rated NSFW. The tube wasn't going to get any faster and she was curious.

One click became another, then another and before she knew it Molly was making _BogusRPFwebsite._ notcom part of her daily routine in the tube and slowly started replacing her paperback novels during her relaxing time. Sometimes she could even ‘deduce' who the writers of certain stories were but she tried not to, things might get weird in real life if they turned out to be people close to her (She was pretty sure leg-in-a-cast Polly Turner and Nurse Roberts from upstairs were writing that collab, where Sherlock and Molly had a host of quintuplets and labor, was a sneeze for Molly's vagina).

Also, the more she read, the more questions she had, like:

Why were her first borns always either girls or twins most of the time? Were the authors aware that little boys made cute fantasy babies too?.

What was the obsession with Sherlock's hair? I mean yes Molly knew that his curls were unusually perfect and had fantasized about pulling them as much as the next girl but really, they all made it sound as though he used unicorn blood in his shampoo and it was starting to get to Molly in real life.

Why did every girl that liked him with the exception of Molly turn out to be a serial killer or a criminal of some kind?.

Also, why was everyone in fan fiction always extremely attractive? Had the ugly people been abducted by makeup scientists?.

Why was Sherlock's shirt always open during his fictional interactions with her?.

How exactly did time work in fan fiction? Nobody ever seemed to own a clock in fictional London.

And with these type of questions in mind, Molly pretended that it was someone else in those pages, someone else who was pretty, witty and adorable who was in love with another Sherlock who definitely wasn't her Sherlock because this was all fan fiction and it didn't count as real life. 

Some writers made it really easy for Molly to compartmentalize her denial, writing either Sherlock or her out of character was a sure fire way for Molly to keep her plausible deniability while enjoying a bit of escapism, it didn’t hurt that Sherlock was in France for an overnight case with John and wouldn’t be back until he solved another seemingly impossible puzzle and Molly didn’t have to SEE him.

Sure he texted her with crime scene pictures and called her every once in a while to talk about incompetent French coroners but so far so good Molly was keeping real life Sherlock out of sight and out of mind while the multiple incarnations of RPF Sherlock gave her a good source of amusement and that was fine with Molly Hooper.

It was hard for embarrassment not to turn into flattery after some days swimming through the #fluff and #morefluff tag, I mean what woman didn't like the idea of being cool enough to inspire people to writing glorified romance novels in obscure corners of the internet, Molly didn't think either Sherlock or her deserved half of the unspoken admiration these writers had for them, but nevertheless it was…sweet (if a little disconcerting).

Fanfiction was one of those things that were ignored when one saw another person doing it, like reading the newspaper, people never paid much attention to another's reading materials unless the topic was broached and as such Molly's new pastime could have gone largely unnoticed had it not been for one thing: Sherlock Holmes did not like it when Molly didn't pay him attention and Two weeks later when he got back from France, Molly Hooper knew she had a problem.

“Molly, I need access to a good set of kidneys, before noon if you please" was the first thing Sherlock said when he got back from his case, John at his side rolled his eyes, expecting the pathologist to at least greet him with her usual bright smile, but Molly surprisingly didn't even lift up her head from her computer.

“yes Sherlock, I’ll get it to you later”

“and a good femur, for some reason Mrs. Hudson threw away my last one"

Molly who was still clearly engrossed in whatever she was doing barely managed an “of course Sherlock”

“And some eyes, preferably without much cornea damage" Sherlock frowned at her "Molly are you even listening or is the usual game of Solitaire taking up too much of your time?"

But even then he only managed to make Molly separate herself from the computer long enough to pull a notepad from her desk drawer and slide it in his direction "write a list of the body parts you need and I'll deliver them at Baker Street after my shift" and then she was back to what had her so busy. 

Molly tried to ignore Sherlock’s presence, easily opening the tabs for a couple of vaguely interesting autopsy reports to justify herself in case he decided to snoop in her files and went back to reading more fanfiction completely tuning out the real life consulting detective of her dreams.

The fanfiction that had her giving Sherlock auto pilot responses was titled " _Celebrity Romance_ " in it Sherlock was written as an actor in a BBC series called ‘ _Benedict_ ', the TV show he starred in followed the life of fictional Hollywood darling _Benedict Cumberbatch_ ( Sherlock apparently had been at it for five seasons) who was married with kids and held a demanding life as a sought after celebrity, and Molly, in turn, played a secondary role in his show as one of _Benedict's_ equally famous friends, progressive feminist actress _Louise Brealey_. What had Molly intrigued was that in the fanfiction despite the fact that on screen Sherlock and Molly's characters were only good friends, with story lines that rarely overlapped, off screen they were actually falling in love and bonding over Starbucks coffees. (privately Molly rather liked Loo's minor suffrage-style story line just as much as she liked Ben's love story with his wife Sophie, but that was just her) 

The point was that Molly was really invested in the plot of that story, the author was making his characters jump through rings of fire to get that happy ending…..Aaaand "Excuse me Sherlock did you say something? I was a bit distracted with this autopsy report" Molly said, eyes snapping out of her reverie to catch the tail end of one of his deductions on the state of Lestrade's NSY passwords.

Molly saw a muscle in his jaw twitch with exasperation “Yes, I can see that” Sherlock said with narrowed eyes “if you tried to get any closer to the screen you would be in danger of merging with it”

Molly nodded distractedly making the same face Sherlock usually did when he was texting behind his back "Of course Sherlock, merging, that's great for the victim" in response Sherlock calmly walked to the power outlet in the corner and unplugged her desktop "HEY" Molly snapped glaring at her blank computer and turned her whole attention to Sherlock Furiously, now she would never know what Happened after fictional Molly tweeted about how her character Louise needed to get more screen time.

“Body parts? Assistance in the lab?” Sherlock said without flinching watching Molly's petulant glare melt into her usual friendly smile

“I gather you brought a sample of evidence with you" She replied easily getting up as though she hadn't been not paying him attention for the last fifteen minutes, privately she resolved to find that fan fiction again when she got home "let's see it, if it was worth bringing here it must be something big"

Sherlock handed over the evidence bag and for all intents and purposes that should have been it, she was back to the usual, except it wasn't.

Because that week was the week Molly ventured into the deep dark hole that was the smut rating. And Sherlock being Sherlock, noticed the change immediately.

Molly began distancing herself from him and he didn't like it.

She was distracted almost disinterested in him every time he saw her, she answered his questions in sentences that might as well have been recorded on an answering machine and had started spending too much time on her emails. To everyone else, she looked and acted like the normal Molly but Sherlock knew that something was going on in her life.

Normally this kind of behavior would lead him to deduce some new sort of paramour in her life, but a deeper look at the details of her social life showed no variation in patterns, her flat showed no sign of new visitors staying longer than what was considered appropriate and a quick call to Mycroft reassured him that she hadn't been anywhere else in the past month.

Browsing through her phone and computer gave up similarly uninspiring results, other than a mountain of random pages and articles on things he didn't care about Molly hadn't logged on to any new dating website or media equivalents.

The only detail he could see was that Molly's strange behavior coincided with the recent scheduling of her weekly nights out with Mary and like a dog with a bone, Sherlock had to investigate further. So using his master detective skills he roped John into trying to spy on his daughter's godmother and on his wife (John was naturally against it citing that for very obvious reasons spying on a retired secret agent like Mary was almost impossible, also according to him spying on girls during their girl time was something teenage boys did, not men) but Sherlock eventually managed to convince him .

Meanwhile, Molly felt she couldn't be around Sherlock anymore and it was all Mary's fault.

“I ran away Mary, I said I needed to wash my hair and ran, like a coward” Molly complained bringing her hands to her face “ I can't look at him in the eyes, I've tried!”

“I hate to say it, but: I told you so” Mary chuckled patting her hand “tell me again how bad is it?”

“On a scale of one to ten, eleven, I can't seem to stop reading them" Molly wailed not daring to take her hands off her face "maybe I've turned into a pervert"

“you're not a pervert Molls, people that send pictures of their privates to unsuspecting strangers on chat rooms are perverts, you're just you know....sexually frustrated” the chuckle turned into a full blown giggle.

“Thank you for stating the obvious Mrs. Three Continent Watson" Molly grumbled "They like Sherlock's penis! A lot and my breasts, just look at them Mary" Molly pointed to her modest chest "They are not a big deal, but out there in the big wide internet there are strangers that...have a very artistic view of my breasts" 

“And of Sherlock's penis," Mary reminded her laughing

“Stop laughing this is serious, I need help" Molly then pulled up her phone "hear this one" Molly cleared her throat " _Prince Sherlock wasn't supposed to be fucking his niece's Fairy godmother, but he couldn't help himself, the christening was almost over and he just had to know what it was like to taste her dewy pussy, to be inside her and hammer his member so deep she cried with pleasure, his manhood was made for her, hard red and angry his shaft was painfully aware of how beautiful she was and he just wanted to rip off every single item of frothy fabric covering her and her, gloriously hard_ nippled _small breasts, see his little fairy naked and open just for him, while he made her miss the christening of Princess Briar Rosamund_ " 

“Oh wow, what talent”Mary was holding her sides in laughter “Remind me to invite whoever wrote that to the christening of my next baby”

“MARY” Molly almost started crying “that one had a plot I enjoyed and now I can't stop thinking about...”

“Sherlock's rock hard penis?”

“STOP SAYING IT” Molly hissed “this is all your fault”

“Hey my friend I told you not to do it, you didn't listen"

“you knew I would do it anyway" Molly wailed "Now I can't stop thinking about how it would be like to actually have sex with him, not that I didn't before, but these people are graphic Mary, VERY, graphic, now every time I look at Sherlock I wonder which one of these people hit the mark, is he rough in bed, does he take it slow, does he like his hair pulled, or does he do the hair pulling, is his penis as big as they claim it is or is that just normal smut exaggeration" Molly began ranting while Mary kept trying not to spill her drink with her giggles "I mean I'm pretty sure some of these people have access to his medical records from his druggie days so one has to question if it's true, I for one like to be dominant in bed and now it's affecting my relationship with Sherlock because I can't look at him in the eye without wondering what it's like to spank his perfect ass with that bloody riding crop he likes so much"

“Oh Molly, you really need to have sex and soon" Mary advised wisely patting the petite woman's head, then she turned around on her stool and looked at the pair of old men that were sitting at the table behind them "By the way, John, why don't we head home and leave Sherlock and Molly alone, I think you've heard enough" 

“Mary Watson that move just cost you a friendship” Molly looked genuinely betrayed but Mary didn't look one bit regretful

“You need him out of your system and you Mr. Clark Kent..." She said pulling Sherlock up and divesting him from the trey wig and bad prosthetics "need to stop being a tosser over the fact that Lois Lane likes Superman better" and with that Mary swanned out of the pub with an apologetic John in tow, leaving Sherlock alone with Molly

minutes ticked down.

Another minute.

Sherlock still was looking at her like he'd never seen her before. "So it was fan fiction all along"

“Yes"

"That might present a problem for us" Sherlock said awkwardly

"I'm aware"

"Molly I...."

But she cut him off deciding enough was enough "Just say whatever you need to say Sherlock" Molly glared at him "I'm tired, I'm hungry and extremely sexually frustrated so if you're going to be a bastard about this get it over with, I need to find a stranger to shag tonight preferably"

that got his attention really fast, no, the only man Molly was going to take home was going to be him “you're embarrassed when you shouldn't be, I was merely thinking about the next course of action one should take when a woman one has fantasized of fucking confesses the same thing”

“I was not expecting that" Molly eyed him suspiciously before downing whatever drink she had in hand before shrugging and eyeing her phone "you know what Sherlock, any other day I would be very accommodating talking about what you want and why this isn't a good idea, but right now, I can't think clearly when your shirt buttons look like they want to pop out so here is what will happen" She stretched to her toes and grabbed him by the collar watching his eyes grow dark with want, taking his hand and pressing it to the waistband of her skirt "I have questions about how we would be in bed, you have answers, it ends tomorrow and it absolutely doesn't mean anything"

“we could start with those fan fictions you were reading, you seem to want to investigate which ones are accurate and which ones are entirely poppycock" he murmured in her ear making her shiver, desire pooling in her belly

“I have a long list”

turns out that Sherlock was in fact not as disgusted with Molly's fan fiction problem as he'd been with Mary's, he was positively pleased by it and it was a frequent source of both amusement and role-play ideas any time he went to Molly's flat or had her over in Baker street.

The flowery language in the smut section only made Sherlock more aware of the tiny details of Molly's body that he could use to his advantage, it was like having a cheat code on how to sexually please Molly.

And in turn, he found himself pleasured by her in many wicked ways.

“I think we might have to extend this arrangement” Sherlock murmured into Molly's hair for the umpteenth time, he was sated and she looked happy, he wasn't going to ruin a good thing.

“An Extension?” Molly replied with a yawn cuddling into his chest “How big?”

“Depends, these people publish stories every day, how about until they stop writing?”

“That could take forever"

“Good thing I'm a patient man then" He replied kissing her lips.

And yes it turned out that Sherlock, was so much better at everything he tried in real life than he was in fiction, especially when it came to Molly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was part satire, part "all of the cliches in fanfiction" and part " WTF man don't do that to real people". I hope you liked it, it felt a lot like writing inception. I made fun of myself alot  
> ps: I really love "the decoy wife" Darnedchild, I'm glad I got to write for someone so talented


End file.
